Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to an electrode assembly, a method of fabricating the electrode assembly, and a secondary battery including the electrode assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic, communication, and computer industries are making rapid advancements, widespread use of portable electronic devices is increasing. As a power source for these portable electronic devices, rechargeable secondary batteries are generally used. Such a secondary battery includes an electrode assembly that stores and discharges electrical energy.
Since the characteristics and performances of the secondary battery depend on its electrode assembly, research and development efforts are being carried out on the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.